It is often necessary to monitor the location and movement of materials within a distribution center or manufacturing facility. One method of tracking the materials is to attach a wireless communication device, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other wireless communication device, to containers that are housing the materials. By way of example, a liquid container, such as a barrel or keg, may include a wireless communication device indicative of the liquid contained inside. A transmission device, such as an interrogation reader or transmitter, having an antenna device, is able to send information wirelessly through electronic signals. Such transmission device is placed throughout the distribution or manufacturing facility to receive signals transmitted from wireless communication devices. The signals are then passed to a central control system that monitors and records the applicable information. The central control system can also send information to its interrogation readers to send to the transponders for response and/or to be stored in the transponder's memory.
The information communicated by the containers in the system to the interrogation readers may be used for a number of reasons. For example, a statistical analysis may be made of the materials to maintain accurate inventories, production flow rates, and other production standards. Additionally, the wireless communication devices may include specific information about the materials housed within the containers, including, but not limited to, date of manufacture, place of manufacture, type of product within the container, “born on” date, temperature of the container and ambient air, temperature of the contents of the container, and pressure of the container.
The wireless communication device includes an antenna arrangement to communicate information about the containers to the interrogation readers. It is generally known for wireless communication devices to include an antenna. It is often a problem for many wireless communication devices to provide an effective antenna arrangement, especially if the wireless communication device is small or is required to be placed in a contained area. The length of the antenna must be tailored to the specific frequency at which the wireless communication device is designed to operate. For low frequencies in the MHz range or lower, an antenna may have to be several inches long to several feet long. The antenna may have to be several inches long for higher frequencies, to allow successful communication at the desired operating frequency.
Additionally, the antenna must either be packaged inside the wireless communication packaging that houses the wireless communication device, or located external to the wireless communication device. External positioning of the antenna to the wireless communication device provides several other challenges when placing the wireless communication device in a confined area, such as in a container. The antenna may have additional problems radiating energy effectively if the antenna is contained internal to a device, such as a container.
Another problem occurs when a wireless communication device cannot be easily mounted to a container. One example of such a container is a beer keg. A beer keg has a substantially cylindrical shape with smooth, uniform outer walls. There are no extensions or areas for effectively attaching a wireless communication device on the outside of the container. Additionally, containers may be heavy and cumbersome to handle. During the filling and distribution process, containers may bang against other containers, storage racks, conveyor equipment, etc. A wireless communication device attached to an exterior portion of the container may easily be damaged or destroyed during this process.
A container, such as a beer keg, may include a valve assembly for dispensing the contents. In many containers, the valve assembly includes a neck extending from an upper container surface. A ball is positioned within the neck and is movable between an open orientation that permits the contents to exit the container and a closed orientation that prevents the exit of the contents. A gasket may be positioned around the ball to prevent the leaking of the liquid contents from the container when the ball is in the closed orientation. A tap is mounted on the neck and ball to bias the ball in the open position and add air pressure to force the contents from the container.
To address the problems described above, it is advantageous to use the valve assembly of a container to mount a wireless communication device.